


Drunken Slurs

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: An island filled with boys and booze is an equation for some heated moments.





	Drunken Slurs

“Y/N come try this” Adam called out to you from the other side of the fireplace.You strolled over to him to see what he wanted you for, as you got closer to him you noticed that him and a hand full of other Lost Boys had goofy grins. 

“What’s wrong with you guys” You said to the whole lot as the same goofy grin spread across your ow face wondering what’s so funny.

“Here take a sip of this” A lost boy passed you a bottle of something, even though the bottle had a label it was far too dark to properly read. 

“What’s this?” You asked holding the bottle towards them trying to shove it back into their own hands.

“Happiness in a bottle” Another lost boy said from next to you “Come on just drink it, look it’s safe to drink” the same lost boy said taking a swing from the bottle.

“Ok fine I’ll take ONE sip from it” You said as the bottle was pushed back into your hands and cheering from the lost boy filled your ears as you brought the bottle to your lips and let the liquid that stung at your throat fill your insides.

~An hour later~

“Heyyy Y/N have I ever told you how much I like you” Devin said scooting closer to you.

“I like you too you’re like a little brother to me” you said letting out a low laugh as you ran your hand through his hair making him look silly.Devin leaned in closer puckering up his lips,when he was mere centimeters from his lips connecting with yours you were harshly pulled up from your seat.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Peters voice echoed through the camp causing the chatter to stop, now if that comment was addressed towards you or not was unbeknownst to you. 

“We were just having some fun tell him Y/N” Devin said looking up at you the goofy grin hiding just how petrified he was at the moment.

“Ok everyone needs to chill out, someone pass me a bottle of that thing to give to Peter” You said stumbling towards the fireplace, Peter soon had you in his arms again before you could fall on your face.

“What did I tell you guys about letting her drink that shit” Peter said propping you up with both his hands now as he scowled the lost boys.

“Come on Peter she’s a big girl” A lost boy said walking towards you two before crashing on the floor and not getting up, probably to drunk to do so.

“You know what fuck you guys and fuck you” Peter said pointing at Devin who knew had hell coming down on him tomorrow.

As Peter magically took the both of you to your treehouse helping you towards the bed. “Fuck them” Peter muttered under his breath.

“Fuck me, more like” You said trying to pull Peter by his shirt collar towards you. “You,me, bed now” You say pulling him towards you too harshly which caused you to fall on the bed and Peter to fall on top of you causing you to burst out laughing.

“Y/n no you’re drunk out of your wits here lets get to bed and go to sleep” Peter said getting up and trying to put the blankets over you.

~The morning~

“Ow my head what happened” You said sitting up on the bed as your brain pounded against your skull

“Get the fuck back to sleep, y/n” Peter said dragging you back down to the bed next t him. “We’ll just sleep off the hangover” Peter said against your shoulder.

“Ugh who let me drink” You said covering you and Peter with a blanket tangling your legs together.

“I told them not to let you drink” Peter said bringing you closer burying his face on the crook of your neck as you both drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
